


最后一次偷腥

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是马丁最后一次偷腥</p>
            </blockquote>





	最后一次偷腥

　　最后一次偷腥  
　　1  
　　马丁有一些心虚，甚至连拉斯特随手比出的中指都没勇气回敬一个过去了，拉斯特看上去并没注意，但是晚饭后马丁坐在电视前时，拉斯特如鬼影一般飘来，递给他一罐啤酒：“你怎么了，马悌？”  
　　马丁浑身震颤了一下，他知道他终于要说了，实际上他一整天都在思忖着怎么开口，他从未对“瞒过拉斯特”这个可能性抱有任何指望，年轻的时候，他曾经有过这种自大，但事实证明，他连麦姬都瞒不住，他不但瞒得不够好，而且根本烂爆了，那种不知从何而来的自以为是简直不堪回想。  
　　“拉斯特，听着，呃……”马丁拉了一把拉斯特，让他在身边坐下，自己侧了侧身去面对他，但不怎么敢看对方的眼睛。  
　　“我昨天，在酒吧里，和原来那帮朋友，你知道的……”马丁不知道接下来的话还有没有必要，他甚至觉得，自己的第一个单词出口，拉斯特就已经知道了所有的事情。  
　　“其中有个心理医生，萨丽，我以前跟她合作过一个案子，她帮我们做犯罪侧写……”  
　　马丁偷偷抬眼看拉斯特，后者正眯着眼睛，斜倚着沙发靠背，灌着啤酒，看不出什么异样，好像对他的话也没什么兴趣，但没有打断，马丁只好接着说下去。  
　　“那是在你走之后的事情了，所以你不认识她，咳，也是我离婚之后的事……”马丁稍稍歪曲了一下事实，那时他与麦姬还没有正式离婚，文件还没有生效，但实际上已经结束了，在几次无谓的努力之后，他不再对挽回这段婚姻抱任何指望。所以他觉得自己不算说谎。  
　　“我们当时出去过一次，一起吃过一顿晚餐，但什么都没有发生，我的人生当时一团糟，她也有烦心的事儿，那之后就没有再联络，昨晚……昨晚我喝得多了点……”  
　　马丁觉得自己已经不需要再说下去了，又不敢看拉斯特的眼神，于是低头打开了啤酒的拉环，然后将那可怜的铝制品在手中捏来捏去，心慌意乱地不知道该不该抬头。电视里传来球迷的欢呼声和解说员快速而激动的语句，都在马丁耳旁擦边而过，马丁现在所能听清的，只有啤酒经过拉斯特喉管的声音和空罐在拉斯特指下的噼啪。  
　　“操，”他期待的嗓音终于慢悠悠地出现在空气中，“你到底是说还是不说？你终于老到连‘上了个女人’这种故事都讲不好了？”  
　　“我没有，”马丁抬头，“我们没有……也就是上了二垒吧。”  
　　他又一次地有意识歪曲了事实，实际上，他和萨丽在厕所隔间里已经搞到衣冠不整了，但他突然在最后像被蛰了一样临阵退缩，落荒而逃，这很尴尬，甚至失礼，但他管不了那么多了。  
　　马丁做好了被打一拳的准备，一拳可以，两拳也能忍，但如果拉斯特真的发狠揍他，超过三拳他可就要还手了。可是拉斯特只是耸了耸肩，道：“可惜，你应该果断点，也许下次吧。”然后就站起来去扔啤酒罐了。  
　　“嘿，”马丁站起来拉住拉斯特，“你他妈这是什么意思？”  
　　“什么？”拉斯特回头看他，眼神空洞，没精打采——这表示他的情绪没什么异常。  
　　“我对你坦白这件事，”马丁道，“是因为我感觉很差，我觉得对不起你，像背着你偷腥，想向你道歉，没准让你揍一顿什么的……可你……你……就这样？”  
　　这强大的落差让马丁感觉错愕，失落，胸中的涌动比刚才的罪恶感更加不妙，他一时说不上来那种感觉叫什么。  
　　“哦——那个，”拉斯特拉长了尾音，抬高了下颌，仿佛刚刚才明白，“不必为那个有负担，马悌，我们不是第一对搞在一起的搭档，也不会是最后一对，你可以干任何你想干的人，什么时候需要我搬走，你只要说一声就行。”  
　　“什么？”马丁那种难以言喻的感觉更加加深了，甚至话都说得没逻辑，“你要搬走？”  
　　“哦操，你的理解能力到底怎么了？”拉斯特道，“我没有说我要主动搬走，只是说我住不住在这里无所谓，没区别。”  
　　马丁多希望此时拉斯特能够再可恨地滔滔不绝一次，让他一个字也听不懂，让他可以趁那段时间好好思索这该死的家伙刚才那句话的意味。  
　　但是拉斯特偏偏没有，他只是说：“好了，现在放开我的手，马悌。”  
　　拉斯特凸起的指骨隔着皮肉刺痛了马丁，当它们从掌心滑走的时候，那湿凉的触感才让马丁醒悟到自己刚才流了多少汗。  
　　马丁独自在客厅对着电视坐到深夜，但最后连哪支球队赢了比赛都不知道，当他走进卧室，他看到床头的灯还亮着，而拉斯特平躺在床上，闭着眼睛。  
　　拉斯特闭着眼躺着，并不代表他在睡觉，马丁早已习惯了这一点。他扫了一眼床头柜，上面没有安眠药的瓶子，拉斯特的眼珠也没有在眼皮下面肆意地乱动，他的呼吸平稳，很可能只是在思考，或是冥想之类的。  
　　马丁坐到自己那半边床上，用左肘撑着床板，近距离端详着拉斯特，小心地注意不要压到那人胡乱铺散在床单上的长发。马丁曾经无数次地提醒过拉斯特，干掉他那多余的胡子和头发，他起码能年轻十岁，但拉斯特不甚在意，“年轻十岁”对他来说不是什么有诱惑性的事情。  
　　拉斯特没有盖被子，双手摆放在身体两侧，他的伤疤从不大平整的背心下露出了一些狰狞的端倪，马丁用右手抚上去，沿着疤痕向上，撩起布料，直到画完整条痕迹，再用手掌捂上去，像是在确认，这里没有他记忆里的，在掌下慢慢浸润而出的血液；也像在回忆，努力找回那时自己的感觉。同样的尝试马丁已经做了不止一次，结论也早已得出：在堵着拉斯特的伤口，按着拉斯特的肠子的那段时间，他除了求生没有任何其他的想法，真正的改变是在医院里，当他可以坐着轮椅四处散步后，当凝视着破碎稀烂的拉斯特那不知道是睡眠还是短暂昏迷中的脸的时候，他才明白，从此他们的关系即将不同。  
　　拉斯特已经睁开了眼——他果然没有睡着——并抬起右手盖住马丁的手，然后抚摸马丁的手臂。  
　　马丁喜欢这感觉，但当拉斯特的手伸向他的短裤时，他忽然后退，撤开了放在拉斯特皮肤上的右手。  
　　“不不不，我不是想……”如果真的就这么继续下去，进入性爱环节，应该也挺不错的，但马丁不愿让拉斯特觉得他只想要这个，至少现在，他不愿意。  
　　拉斯特的手收回去了，看来他对此种事情的看法和搬家无差。  
　　“你的安眠药吃了吗？”马丁问。  
　　“我想今天不用了。”拉斯特答。  
　　“那很好。”  
　　“那说明你在恢复”马丁想说，但最后出口的只是寡淡的一句：“睡觉吧。”  
　　马丁关了灯，躺下，闭上眼，感觉到胸口那种侵袭了他一晚的不安正随着呼吸在起伏。他睡不着，直到在黑暗中他突然睁眼，“哦，操！”他在心里对自己说。他知道那种感觉该被叫作什么了，这不得不说是一种因果报应般的滑稽讽刺，这也许就是十年前麦姬曾承受过的数不清的日日夜夜，这是一种马丁从未想过会降临到自己头上的人类痛苦。  
　　他想那大概就是所谓的，不安全感。  
2  
　　马丁第二天起得晚了，匆忙梳洗后就驱车前往事务所，拉斯特在房子里飘乎乎地晃悠，仿佛和他来自不同频率的世界。在离家前马丁没来得及和拉斯特说上一句话。  
　　马丁在路上买了早餐，回到车里咬了几口，灌下大半杯煎绿茶，再看一看时间，紧张感消退了些，开始想些别的。  
　　他想刚把拉斯特从医院偷回来的时候——是真正的，字面意义上的“偷”，现在想想那时简直疯了，拉斯特就像个漏风的破布口袋，马丁费了好大的劲儿才没把他养死，以至于他看着现在屋子里的这只孤魂野鬼都能看出前所未有的生机勃勃。  
　　马丁不觉得自己有多么的居功至伟，他得承认拉斯特的存在对自己也有很大的帮助，那些深夜中的闪回和恐惧他不愿与外人提，但每每在梦中快要被卡寇莎攫去之时，睁眼能看见活生生的拉斯特躺在身边，这本身就是一种极大的鼓励。  
　　马丁最开始睡在沙发上，后来睡在床边的地板上，在又一次半夜惊醒之后拉斯特把他拉上了床，可真正发生关系，也是他们睡在一起几个月后的事了。这一切来得太自然，顺理成章，马丁甚至忘了那最后的契机是什么。胡子拉碴的吻和一马平川的胸部是马丁从未有过的体验，更不用说抵在大腿根部的和自己一样的硬货。如果换了别人，马丁只怕要吐一床，但身下的是拉斯特这一事实，却让这一切都变得尤为带劲。  
　　拉斯特在不大能走路的时候，就已经开始帮忙马丁的调查业务，他说这是因为他的大脑闲不住。马丁也觉得，与其让他那个构造惊奇的脑瓜闲着想些有的没的，不如叫它派派用场。他带正在经手的案子资料回家，而拉斯特也的确很帮得上忙。后来拉斯特的身体好了些，还亲自去过实地调查，他没和马丁说一声就自己去了，带着他的大号笔记本，马丁拿他没办法，干脆亲自带他去，把他框在视线范围内，至少安心点。  
　　当拉斯特埋首在他的笔记本里时，马丁总觉得拉斯特正在被另一个时空抽走，起初他对此无能为力，后来他找到了一个暂时性的解决方法，只是暂时的，他把拉斯特压在墙上，桌上，把拉斯特握在手中，堵在唇上，让他在这一刻被自己无限拉近，让他不至于坠入到那个时空里，但也回不到现实，让他在两者之间的世界里与己作伴，像在风浪滔天的船舶里紧紧相依，但又天真地确信不会被击倒。  
　　  
　　马丁操纵车辆驶进车库，太好了，他赶得上见那个客户，那男人需要搜集自己妻子出轨的证据，为离婚官司助力。马丁并不喜欢这个客户，他知道这个男人同样出轨，又自以为聪明地对官司志在必得，那份似曾相识的自大和愚蠢让马丁愈发厌恶此人，但你无法选择客户。  
　　拉斯特对这类案子是没兴趣的，他更容易被一类谜案所吸引：警方已经放弃的失踪案件。他会长久地望着那些人失踪前的照片，构建他们现在的模样，或是死亡的方式。久而久之，连马丁也被传染上了拉斯特的眼光，有些照片令他感受到压抑，仿佛能闻到一些不吉祥的味道，不论相片上的人笑得有多欢畅。  
　　马丁知道自己正被拉斯特影响，但他并不苦恼，他清楚地明白自己开始胡思乱想，偏离正常，但说真的，他现在理解了拉斯特，一旦你到达了那个维度，把一切看清之后，你就会再也不屑正常。  
　　他苦恼的是，拉斯特呢？他是一块顽石？还是也能被影响？  
　　“所以，月底前？”对面的男人挑起浓眉，自以为笑得很有魅力。  
　　“当然。”马丁连敷衍地笑回去的面部肌肉都懒得动用，只是板着看似成熟稳重的脸，站起来与他握手再见。  
　　  
　　马丁将车停在家门前时，看见傍晚的迷幻阳光里拉斯特的红色卡车正在驶来，马丁等在那里，等到拉斯特提着一袋日用品下车，他就去看看有没有帮得上忙的。  
　　卡车的副驾驶座上放着一箱啤酒，好像啤酒才是拉斯特最忠实的搭档。马丁把啤酒箱抱到双臂中，看到了驾驶座上的那本笔记本。  
　　里面的图画在夕阳下像淌着血。  
　　  
　　他们吃着微波食品，进行着似有若无的对话，马丁洗着盘子时拉斯特从身后经过，他就关上了水龙头。  
　　“拉斯特，伙计，”马丁转过身来说，“你还记得我们是怎么约定关于卡寇莎余党的那件事吗？”  
　　拉斯特的一只手在冰箱门上。“交给警察？”他说。  
　　“对，那是他们的事了，我们的案子已经结了，你留了半条命在里面，”马丁道，“可是我看到你又开始调查了？”  
　　“可谁说我不能帮他们一把了？”  
　　拉斯特的笑容欠揍到马丁想一巴掌抽死他。马丁重新打开了水龙头，让水流的冲击掩饰一些语气里的愤怒。  
　　“我可不想再看到你被人割成两半的样子，如果你还在意，就赶快停手！”  
　　“你为什么要在意？”拉斯特淡漠地问道。  
　　“上帝啊我当然在意！”马丁差点把盘子掰两半，“我想不通的是你为什么不在意！如果你再给我来一席你那狗屁不通的蠢话，我发誓我会立刻宰了你！”  
　　拉斯特的手离开冰箱，转而点起一支烟，当他开始说话时马丁已经在擦盘子了。  
　　“我说过我是个现实主义者，马悌。”蓝盒骆驼在拉斯特的中指和拇指间燃起一条青烟，而拉斯特试图让目光从这道烟的中间穿过，来看着马丁。  
　　“我还记得麦姬的样子，马悌，”拉斯特趁马丁转身之前提了麦姬，以免看到太过尴尬的脸，“她来找我的时候，真的是太……绝望——愤恨，但是更多的是绝望——疲惫，不知所措……我同情她，但是又不能不想，为什么要自虐呢？你明知道他是个什么样的人，你的痛苦是你亲自选择的，你明知根本就没有希望，却还是抱了希望，最后折磨你的不过是现实，你能责怪谁呢？要么就选择结束，同时也结束痛苦；要么就选择面对，同时也放弃希望——你总是有的选的。”  
　　马丁的肩膀由于拉斯特提到了这段往事而僵硬无比，直到听拉斯特说完才反应过来这家伙是在今天回答了昨天的问题。  
　　“麦姬？这就是你想对我说的？提麦姬？”马丁并不是对前妻还抱有什么独占的爱欲，只是这段往事实在是太难堪了，尤其是在他俩之间。拉斯特选择在这时提，着实让他恼火。  
　　“哦，狗屎，你完全搞错了重点，”拉斯特拈着烟的手挥了挥，“我只是想说，人类一直在追求延长快乐，逃避痛苦，这种想法就好像既要买东西又不想付钱一样。实际上没有痛苦也就没有了快乐，要想完全地摒除痛苦，首先就必须摒除快乐，只要愿意放弃快乐，就永远不会为痛苦所扰，这才是最安全有效的自保，但很少有人愿意这么做。”  
　　拉斯特像平常一贯的自说自话结束时一样，微扬手中的烟卷，一抹嘲弄的微笑。  
　　马丁已经看到自己扬起了拳头，伸到拉斯特身前时改变了方向，只是夺下了他手中的烟，反手扔进了水槽，然后大步离开。拉斯特毫不在意，在他身后又点了一根。  
　　3  
　　马丁醒来的时候倍感尴尬。  
　　他昨天一晚都没有和拉斯特再说话，也早早地爬上了床，迷迷糊糊中他听到拉斯特进房间了，将眼睛撑开一条缝，但涌进来的全是亮光，仅能看到亮光前一个拉斯特形状的影子。  
　　马丁极尽所能地“哼”了一声——要知道在睡梦中发出声音来十分吃力——翻过身去睡了。另一边的床垫也承载了该承载的重量，接着灯灭。  
　　但是今早马丁睁开眼，找回意识，发现自己的脸正埋在拉斯特的后颈窝里，几根稻草头发在鼻子前挠得发痒，眼一抬就能看见拉斯特鬓脚上的白色。马丁的一只胳膊所处的位置很是经典，它位于面前那人的胯骨以上，与浮肋平齐，那里本该是个温柔乡，在马丁的印象里，即使骨感如麦姬，侧躺时这里也会柔软如充满了羽毛的枕头，让他的手腕无比舒适放松，且下可以触及弧线优美的臀部，上可以揉捏触感弹滑的酥胸。  
　　拉斯特的这个位置可没有那么好的手感，既没有完美的马鞍形状，又不符合马丁手腕的生理曲线，向下是实打实的老二，向上是一堆疤痕。  
　　马丁甚至不知道他们是怎么睡成这个姿势的，尤其是，他自己是怎么睡成这个姿势的？明明昨晚的最后记忆里他还在和拉斯特生气，在他睡着的时候究竟发生了什么？马丁记得仿佛是做过梦，但梦的内容则完全想不起来。  
　　马丁不知道拉斯特是否醒了，但他要在假设拉斯特没醒的情况下静悄悄地改变这个姿势，从拿掉那只搭在拉斯特腰上的手开始。  
　　正当他准备开始行动的时候，一个他自己设置但又遗忘的东西插入二人之间，把他吓得全身一震，不管醒了的没醒的，都彻底吵醒。  
　　马丁的手机闹铃。  
　　  
　　早晨的清新空气让马丁想缓和一下跟拉斯特之间的气氛，再说既然都搂着睡了一夜了，再接着跟人怄气也显得挺不爷们的。  
　　“知道我那条蓝色领带在哪吗，拉斯特？”  
　　“你上次把它放在哪就还在哪。”拉斯特说。简直找不出比这更不如不说的回答。  
　　马丁决定还是不要在这上面浪费时间了，随便抓了一条领带，又问：“呃……拉斯特，今天你跟我一起去公司吗？有几个案子你也许会感兴趣。”  
　　“我想去的时候自己就会去了。”拉斯特又说了句不领情的废话。  
　　马丁觉得自己需要深呼吸。  
　　  
　　也许自己的确是想多了，等红灯的时候，马丁这样想。也许他和拉斯特没有那么复杂的关系，也许他们仅仅只是住在一起的搭档，偶尔做爱，满足双方的身体，没有特别的意义。马丁有许多证据可以证明这一点，比如他们的生活方式，完全是两个单身汉的过日子方法，根本就不像一对儿，没有人做饭，马丁的脏衣服扔在地板上，拉斯特会选择绕过去，也不会帮忙捡起来；而拉斯特的东西呢？拉斯特根本没几件东西，只要抓上烟盒就随时能走。在马丁和麦姬最糟的日子里，他也坚持叫她“宝贝”、“甜心”，可和拉斯特，他们始终称呼对方为“伙计”。至于拉斯特的态度……在拉斯特的态度上浪费时间是没有意义的，这家伙现在对于他女儿的死好像看得淡些了，他找到了途径让自己感觉好点，但虚无和悲观已经变成了拉斯特灵魂的一部分，他这辈子，除开少数的时间，比如差点归西之后，恐怕都是这副欠揍的态度了。  
　　想到这里，马丁叹了一口气，觉得自己也该改变一下态度了，不要像个傻瓜一样去在乎每天睡在床的另一边的人，也许他也并不像自己想象的那样在乎，也许又是骨子里的世俗和大男子主义在作祟，让他产生了对拉斯特的感情超越搭档情感的错觉……  
　　不，不对，马丁甩甩头，很快否定了这样的思路。如果是在过去，不管上班的路有多长，他都只会在车里放些音乐，用手指敲击键盘来减轻烦躁，从不会去想这些狗屎玩意，如果不是因为拉斯特，谁会让自己的脑袋里变得如此嘈杂。  
　　马丁的手机震动了一下，显示来了信息。马丁一手握方向盘，一手拿起手机，飞快地扫视了一下前方，再打开短信，再飞快地看路面，再低头看短信。  
　　“晚上有约吗？一起吃晚餐怎么样？”发信人，萨丽。  
　　马丁对着前面的车屁股瞪眼睛，咽了咽口水。这事情的发展，可真够操蛋的。  
　　4  
　　马丁答应了萨丽的邀约，虽然有点无颜见人家，但这要是拒绝，就真成失礼的懦夫了。  
　　马丁的确想过一秒钟关于要不要和拉斯特说一声的问题，但想想发件箱里那一堆没有得到回复的“今晚在外吃饭”信息，马丁就打消了这个念头。管他呢，让他知道我也是很酷的，马丁这么想。  
　　晚上赴约前马丁在洗手间镜子前照了一下自己的样子，典型的雄性秃顶，挺着掩饰不住也无须掩饰的啤酒肚，眼睛不复清亮，但依然留有男子汉可亲的光芒。马丁对着镜子抚了抚两侧的头发，些许悔意开始生成：早上要是找到那条蓝色领带就好了。  
　　  
　　萨丽挑的餐馆有着柔和的灯光，让里面打扮停当的苗条女性们都芳龄难猜。萨丽多大了？马丁只能确定在一个范围内，他只记得那时她美貌动人，气质和普通女子不同，而他暂时对贤惠的妻子型和放浪的疯女孩都有了心理阴影，再加上同事们的不停撺掇和敲边鼓，就有了无疾而终的第一次约会。  
　　“我能叫你马悌吗？”萨丽的耳环映着灯光，闪耀得马丁不得不去注意那晃来晃去的两个坠子，以及下面散发着女人香的美好肩膀。  
　　“行，行行行，当然，”马悌还没喝酒，就开始口齿不清，“你已经叫了不是吗。”  
　　“叫你出来是因为，那天晚上，实在不是什么好的再见，”萨丽主动谈起那件事，“我可不想下次见到克里斯的时候聊起你，满脑子都是你抱着裤子逃跑的样子。”  
　　马丁生硬地笑了两声，很感谢她既往不咎的语气和笑容。“谢谢你。”他说，真心实意地。  
　　“那就请我喝点好酒吧。”萨丽笑道。  
　　“当然，当然。”马丁的手伸向菜单。  
　　可口的菜肴让马丁感觉轻松多了，萨丽的着装赏心悦目，她露了肩膀，但没露胸，裙子在膝盖以上，但没有短到色情的界限——这说明她喜欢他，马丁的自信又回来了。  
　　“你的工作怎么样？”萨丽一边吃一边闲聊，马丁那天晚上和她聊过工作的事。  
　　“哦，好，挺好的，挺顺利，”马丁在餐桌下伸展了一下双腿，“那个可悲的婊子可能赢不回监护权了。”  
　　“别这么说她，”萨丽道，“她只是经历了一场失败的婚姻，我们都是。”  
　　马丁叹了一口气，然后撅一下嘴，抬眼看着萨丽，他知道女人喜欢看像他这样的汉子露出这种孩子似的眼神，这通常让她们母性暴增，也许能让马丁享受到一次骑乘。  
　　“怎么，失败的婚姻改变了你许多？”从萨丽的表情来看，马丁的小伎俩起作用了。  
　　“不，我还是那样，”马丁否认，“我以为我会变成一个更好的男人，结果没有。”  
　　这句话是陷阱，他在等着对方打断他的妄自菲薄，免不了夸赞他几句。  
　　“别这么说，”萨丽果然道，“你至少变成一个懂得慢慢来的男人了。”  
　　“难道我以前不是那种类型吗？”马丁确信自己笑得很可爱。  
　　“不，”萨丽果断地摇头，“不是。”  
　　马丁有点意外，他没有想过这个问题。  
　　“既然不是离婚的原因，那么……是什么让你改变了呢？”萨丽的手指插进耳后的头发里，掌根托在腮上，准备好倾听的姿态。  
　　“呃……嗯……”马丁紧抿了双唇，不自觉中眉头皱起来。他想找点别的答案。  
　　  
　　一个小时后，马丁收回了刚刚一直在空中比划的手，开始在餐桌上敲击。  
　　“我是说，”他合着说话的节奏，一边敲一边说，“他有那么多的精神疾病，就不能再多个洁癖什么的么？我不求他能把家里弄得井井有条，至少不要像个人形霉菌，他的所到之处都充满了阴暗和消极的气味！”  
　　萨丽面前的餐盘已经空了，她不知何时已戴上了眼镜，双手交叉放在餐桌上。  
　　“我不是那个领域的心理医生，”她说，“不过你看上去真的非常需要倾诉，你为什么不直接对那个……”  
　　“拉斯特。”马丁说。  
　　“对拉斯特说呢？”  
　　“那家伙根本听不进人话，”马丁道，“我反而会招来他的一堆狗屁话，听也听不懂，也不知道怎么接下去。”  
　　“喔，听上去你们根本无法交流啊。”萨丽道。  
　　“不，交流那东西，”马丁摆摆手，“那东西有时候不如没有……你懂的吧？就是，人的嘴巴有毛病，总不能非常精确地表达自己心里想的；耳朵也有毛病，听进去的东西也总和那东西本来的样子不同，就是，所谓的，巴别塔……也许人类的确是残缺的生物。”  
　　马丁在心里暗骂狗屎，听听自己说的这些话，这是越来越像谁了？  
　　“但是拉斯特，他不用那个，”马丁道，“他用看的就知道，或者说，感知，其实在我们搭档的所有时间里，不像别人想象的那样经常交流，那些分享个人的经历、想法……我们不会刻意回避，但也不热衷于聊这些，但他非常了解我，这是他的本事。”  
　　“那你呢？你了解他吗？”萨丽非常懂得接话的时机。  
　　马丁撇了一下嘴：“我不敢说我了解他，但我已经是活着的人里最懂他这坨狗屎的人了。”  
　　萨丽耐心地听着，像在等待马丁自己得出结论，而马丁则终于意识到了他已经离题多远，但看上去很愉快，倾身向前，道：“萨丽，你真是太棒了，我今天真是觉得……喔，太舒坦了。”  
　　面对马丁的灿烂笑容，萨丽所能做的只是尽量敬业地微笑：“不用谢，马悌，我也度过了不错的时光。”  
　　马丁决定不去想象她回家之后把高跟鞋摔到地板上骂“这个老基佬”的样子。  
　　  
　　“我送你回家。”走出餐馆，马丁觉得自己必须尽一下最后的义务。  
　　“不不，我自己能回去，”萨丽裹了裹外套，“马悌，别坚持送我回家，也别觉得欠我什么，你做了对的事情。”  
　　马丁开始觉得她回家后也许不会摔高跟鞋骂他了。  
　　  
　　马丁坐回车里，掏出手机，想了想，拨了拉斯特的号码。说起来马丁就没怎么见过拉斯特使用手机，但一个小东西在那里不停地响，总还是会引起他的注意的吧。  
　　语音提示对方已关机。也许这可怜的高科技小盒子在某个被拉斯特遗忘的角落耗尽了电池，也许拉斯特关了它。  
　　马丁不敢说自己有了什么通灵般的不好预感，但他以最快的速度驱车回家了。  
　　  
　　马丁老远就在看，直到确定，门口的红色卡车没了。  
　　“拉斯特？”马丁开了灯，试着叫了一声。  
　　他走进卧室，直接走向自己锁着枪的抽屉。他虽然知道这锁拦不住拉斯特但……“太棒了”，锁被撬开了，抽屉虚关着。  
　　马丁拉开抽屉，里面的枪没了，换上了一个包裹，拾起包裹，下面是一个字条。  
　　“如果我明天中午前回不来，就把包裹交给FBI。”  
　　没有落款。不需要落款。  
　　“哦……拉斯特……”马丁咬着牙摇着头，“你是这世上最欠操的狗娘养的混球！”  
　　5  
　　马丁打了电话给警局，他先拨的911，他也不知道他为什么他妈的要拨911但他拿起电话就先拨了911。电话那头的人显然没什么耐性，马丁朝他吼：“我他妈的不是在和你说寻人启事！我他妈的是告诉你这他妈本来是警察该做的事！”  
　　稍为冷静了一些之后，马丁打给了帕帕尼亚，他没有找那些还在警局的老朋友，那些人都讨厌拉斯特，他们顶多只会给出微乎其微的帮忙，和全心全意的嘲笑。  
　　帕帕尼亚欠他们个人情，所以虽然已经下班，但也还是答应帮马丁找找，在通话的最后，帕帕尼亚直白地说：“不过，我可不保证找回来的是个活人，那家伙是个疯子，为他操心是白费力气，他迟早有一天会死在自己手上。”  
　　马丁被他说得心烦意乱，由是更加憎恨拉斯特，挂上电话后有好一阵子他啥都没干，就这么坐在床上，直勾勾地望着对面一无所有的墙。  
　　“嗨，麦姬，你睡了吗？抱歉……”马丁发现自己有那么多朋友，但可以聊这事儿的却只有前妻一个。  
　　麦姬说了一番安慰的话语，马丁听得出来她很困，便不好再多说，而他也感觉好多了，不知道起效的是麦姬的安慰还是流逝的时间。  
　　“马悌，”麦姬的声音由于困倦而听上去格外温柔，“你现在是不是特别恨他？”  
　　“是的，麦姬，你懂我……”  
　　“太好了。”麦姬说。  
　　马丁没问为什么。  
　　  
　　马丁在沙发上坐着醒来，肩膀和脖子又疼又僵，但这时还远未天明。他起身，才发现脚麻了，没有摔倒，但撞到了家具上，跌跌撞撞去厨房，他想来一杯咖啡，或者一瓶啤酒，总之不要绿茶，去他妈的绿茶。  
　　拿啤酒的时候他发现冰箱里的一袋食品过期了，于是拿出来扔了，他又觉得应该还有其他过期的，于是把冰箱整理了一遍。整理完冰箱，准备把垃圾扔出去的时候，他一脚踢倒了几个酒瓶，于是又蹲下来整理酒瓶，肚子非常碍事。  
　　天亮之前，马丁把家里能整理的都整理了，当他想起还有件衬衫扔在地上时，才发现那件衬衫不见了。他很快在洗衣机里找到了它，也许拉斯特在路过第一百次的时候终于弯了一下腰。  
　　马丁已经太久没有看过日出了，他觉得这次的日出带给了他对于太阳的新的认识。他开始想那些光明与黑暗的故事。  
　　  
　　结束马丁的黎明的，不是他想象中浴着朝阳驶来的红色卡车，只是一通电话。帕帕尼亚冷静地说人找着了，你来警局接人吧，他做完一些文件工作就能走了。  
　　马丁没有听到“医院”俩字，就问拉斯特现在在干嘛？他能接电话吗？  
　　“他在做笔录，反正人是完整的，你要是懒得接就让他自己回去吧。”帕帕尼亚这么说。  
　　“听上去是个好主意，”马丁说，“但我得过去揍他。”  
　　马丁不慌不忙，他不能浪费了这么好的天气，他好好地换了衣服，才去开车，中途停下，在一家他常去的小店吃了早餐，欣赏着女服务员不错的屁股，喝完了他的绿茶，然后再上路。  
　　他在离州警局几百米的地方看见了拉斯特的人影，那家伙叼着烟，衬衫上污迹斑斑，头发束在脑后，但不那么整齐，手里唯一的东西是那大得惊人的笔记本，早早看到了马丁的车，于是停在路边等马丁停下。  
　　“你这是想走路回去吗？你的破卡车呢？”马丁把车窗完全摇下。  
　　“我不需要了。”拉斯特熟练地绕到另一侧，拉开门坐到副驾驶位上。  
　　“又去忙你的……老案子了，哈？”马丁掉转车头。  
　　“哦，这次的没什么意思，你知道的，一两个老家伙。”拉斯特看上去心情不错。  
　　“我只是很好奇啊，这么趣味横生的活动，你怎么能不叫上你的老朋友我呢？嗯？”马丁满嘴假客套，他觉得拉斯特至少听得懂讽刺。  
　　“那不是你的债，马悌，”拉斯特吐出一口烟雾，说，“玛丽·方特诺特和朵拉·兰是你的债，你已经还清了。”  
　　“也不是你的债啊，拉斯特。”马丁握着方向盘的手下意识地用力。  
　　“哦……你不明白。”  
　　“够了，拉斯特，”马悌对着前方的路面目露凶光，“你还不如就干脆承认你喜欢这些东西，你需要寻找刺激，你需要，需要什么东西去挑战你的大脑！你这辈子都在做这些，可你从来不承认！你知道吗？不要回答，我不想听你的回答，闭嘴。”  
　　拉斯特怡然自得地闭嘴了。马丁开出老远才意识到自己的错误，沉默，是拉斯特的特长，安静是拉斯特的主场，他毫无胜算。  
　　马丁干咳了一声：“拉斯特，你那个电话，为什么打不通？”  
　　“如果你是昨天打的，”拉斯特说，“我关了。”  
　　“你带着它，却关了它？”  
　　“我得留着电池啊，马悌，”拉斯特说，“确保有足够的电用来报警啊。”  
　　“操，拉斯特，你他妈让我无话可说。”  
　　“帕帕尼亚说你打电话时很着急。”  
　　“啊，是啊，关你什么事，混蛋。”  
　　车里再次陷入了拉斯特最擅长的沉默。马丁说的没错，拉斯特的确总在别人想让他住嘴的时候喋喋不休，又在别人希望听到他说话的时候一言不发。  
　　拉斯特把烟灰掸进一个剪开口的废旧易拉罐里，再把烟头在边缘摁灭扔进去。不抽烟的马丁，车里放着一只用来装烟灰的罐子。  
　　  
　　马丁把车停到房前，拉斯特拉开车门，马丁抢先一步下车，绕过车头，冲着刚下车的拉斯特迎头就是一拳。  
　　他可还没忘记这茬呢。  
　　“操！”  
　　拉斯特骂了一声后，居然没有还手。  
　　“操！拉斯特，动手啊，别他妈怕打死我，你这个懦夫！”  
　　马丁整个人扑上去，拉斯特双手推了他一下，马丁不依不饶，拉斯特突然揪住他的领子，把他摔到车门上。  
　　“让我看看你有什么本事，你这自私、混账、该死的老东西！”马丁和拉斯特较着劲，红着眼睛骂。  
　　拉斯特只是凶狠地吻了上去。  
　　马丁一拳打在拉斯特的下腹，拉斯特吃痛地与他分开，翻身靠在车身上喘气。马丁顺势压上去吻他，手下依然不留情，把拉斯特衬衫的扣子扯掉了两颗。  
　　“要打，还是要干，选一个。”拉斯特咬了马丁的嘴唇。  
　　马丁选了后者。  
　　  
　　他让自己埋在拉斯特的身体里，拉斯特的一只脚搭在他的肩上——他们不常这么干，但也不是没这么干过。马丁的怒火并没有消失，所以他把这场性事变得不像是做爱更像是发泄，拉斯特迷离的眼睛和低低的呻吟让他解气，快要射精的时候他压下身体，抓起拉斯特的手贴在自己的脸上。  
　　完事后马丁长叹一声，倒在一边，看着天花板说：“嘿，我们得谈谈。”  
　　拉斯特坐在床沿上点烟，光裸的背部弓着，脊柱的轨迹在体表凸起一个弧线，像一条沉睡的龙。  
　　“你还记得，前天晚上，我做了什么梦吗？”马丁还是想知道是什么造就了昨天那诡异的起床状态。  
　　“靠，你做了什么梦我怎么会知道。”拉斯特懒洋洋地说。  
　　“我以为我会说梦话什么的。”马丁道，有点失落。  
　　“你的确说了。”拉斯特说。  
　　“我说什么了？”  
　　拉斯特没有立刻回答。  
　　“拉斯特？”马丁猜想着一些可能。  
　　“你说了我的名字。”  
　　好吧，他倒没想过这个。  
　　“这就是你想聊的？”拉斯特依然背对着马丁。  
　　“呃……不是，”马丁还没从震惊中恢复，“我是想说……咳，我是想说……好吧，你可能会鄙视这样的沟通，我也觉得很尴尬，但今天这事，实在不是我想要的，我们得说清楚，拉斯特，你到底是给我认真起来和我过完你得迟早死于肺癌前的那段人生，还是给我滚出去，别他妈再浪费我的感情？”  
　　拉斯特闻言侧过头来瞟了马丁一眼，马丁已经坐了起来，肚子上的肥肉一层层地垒起来，看上去很可笑。于是拉斯特就笑了：“我没办法认真起来啊，马悌，出轨的人是你啊。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你在厕所隔间里和人家上二垒啊，记得吗？”  
　　“嘿，”马丁严肃起来，“你自己说不在意的。”  
　　拉斯特夹着烟耸了耸肩。  
　　“你知道吗，”马丁站到地面上，赤条精光地，“你可以揍我，来吧，来吧，惩罚我。”  
　　“哦不不不，”拉斯特指尖的烟雾随着他的手摆动，“这无关紧要。”  
　　“真的，”马丁伸手去拉拉斯特，“揍我，认真起来，快点！”  
　　“算了，马悌，你不会喜欢的……”  
　　“拜托！”马丁强烈要求。  
　　拉斯特一口气吸完最后一截香烟，然后一拳挥了过去。  
　　  
　　马丁穿着睡衣坐在沙发上，左手捂着脸，拉斯特只套着牛仔裤走过来，递给他用毛巾裹着的冰啤酒，马丁接过来按在红肿的左脸上。  
　　“我猜现在咱们扯平了，”马丁说，“滚过来坐下。”  
　　拉斯特贴着马丁坐在他的右边，掏出一支烟。  
　　“我说，”马丁伸过手去夺过烟卷，“你还是少抽点吧，虽然我能预见你得肺癌的那一天，但是尽量活得长点，好吗？我还指望等老了你能帮我拍痰。”  
　　“狗屎，马悌，你这番话剥夺了我最后的求生意志。”拉斯特说。  
　　马丁会心地笑了一声，感受着毛巾上传来的凉意。  
　　“伙计，我是说……拉斯特，这是最后一次了，好吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“偷腥。”  
　　拉斯特那里没有传来回答。  
　　“我知道，你说得对，我就是这样的人，反复犯同样的错误……但是你看看我，你看看我们俩，以前有姑娘多看我两眼，我就觉得自己今晚能走运了，现在有女人对我示好，我就想‘你是有什么毛病啊？’我不年轻了……老了。”  
　　马丁承认自己老了的时候，拉斯特突然轻笑一声。  
　　“真的，你以为我是什么时候意识到这一点的？刚才你揍我那一拳，不仅仅伤到了这里，”马丁指着脸，“我猜我还扭到了腰。”  
　　拉斯特偏过头来看马丁，马丁来不及看他的表情，已经把脸埋到了对方的锁骨上，然后慢慢下滑，嘴唇轻触拉斯特腹上的疤痕。  
　　“如果你对伤疤有特殊的癖好，”拉斯特的声音从上方覆盖了马丁，“至少你该知道我身上还有其他的疤。”  
　　“这一个是我的，”马丁昭示着自己的所有权，同时不忘补充，“你才有特殊的癖好，恶毒的老家伙。”  
　　马丁用唇和鼻尖体会着瘢痕组织特有的触感，等待着，等待着，直到一只瘦长有力的手抚上他的后颈。  
　　 正文完  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
